1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally relates to self-heating, self-hydrating pouch that simultaneously hydrates and heats a partially or completely dehydrated food and beverage product in the pouch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-heating pouches or packages for the storage of foods and beverages are known in the art. Typically, such pouches are used by military personnel but are also used in recreational settings, e.g. mountain climbing, hiking, etc. One prior art method of heating prepackaged, shelf-stable foods is known as the Flameless Ration Heater. This technique is typically used by military personnel and is configured to heat prepackaged foods that are already hydrated. However, this method is inadequate for heating dehydrated food and beverage products. Another prior art product is known as the Trioxane Fuel Bar. This product has several disadvantages, namely, it emits a thermal signature, is time consuming, and requires the use of a metal cup that must be cleaned after each use. In a military situation, these disadvantages inhibit mobility on the battlefield.
Other prior art self-heating pouches use internal membrane filters that require a significant amount of time, e.g. several hours, to filter the water. Furthermore, even after the water was purified, the user would still have to heat food items and beverages, such as coffee and tea, for an additional 10-15 minutes.
A search of the prior art reveals several different types of self-heating pouches or packages configured for the storage of food and beverage products. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,113 discloses a self-heating container having an inner container for holding a foodstuff. A primary water bag and an envelope containing an exothermic reaction agent are used to generate heat, and a secondary water bag provides continued hydration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,135 discloses a self-heating container that generates heat by hydration of an exothermic reaction agent. The container includes an outer shell, an envelope enclosing the exothermic reaction agent, a water bag filled with water for reaction with the agent, and a container body for containing a foodstuff. U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,809 discloses a flameless heater product for ready-to-heat meals. This invention comprises a heater pad that is adapted to be placed in a bag and contacted by water for heating food. A water-activated, exothermic heater material generates the heat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,909 discloses a self-heating individual meal module that comprises a tray having a top surface with a food receptacle tub formed therein for holding food to be heated by the module. The food is heated by an exothermic chemical heater pad. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,707 discloses a self-heating individual meal package that comprises an outer pouch, a foodstuff pouch enclosed within much of the outer pouch, an exothermic pack located between the outer pouch and food stuff pouch and a solvent bag affixed to a trigger device (e.g. pull tab). U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,981 discloses a water-activated chemical heater with suppressed hydrogen. The chemical heater uses a chemical combination that generates heat for heating small portions of matter (e.g. consumable rations) without the simultaneous production of dihydrogen gas. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,329 discloses a flameless heater that uses two non-woven polyester sheets that are thermally bonded together to form a number of components. Each pocket is filled with a powder mixture of a Mg—Fe alloy, NaCl, antifoaming agents, and inert fillers. U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,257 discloses a portable heat source for warming food or beverages. A solid heat-producing composition is activated by the addition of water or an aqueous solution. The heat producing composition contains an acidic anhydride, an acidic salt, a basic anhydride or a basic salt. U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,889 discloses a self-heating flexible package that generates heat by contact of a heat-producing composition, such as calcium oxide, and an activating solution. The heater has several compartments containing a heat-producing composition and activating solution. The heater is activated by application of hand pressure to rupture a frangible seal that allows the heater components to mix. U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,602 discloses a heater pouch that provides flameless caloric heat to a food product inside a product container. The pouch has a flexible cover having a gas-permeable portion and a liquid permeable portion. The cover forms a closed cavity. Tablets of exothermic material are located in the cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,383 discloses a self-heating, self-coding package that comprises a flexible temperature changing package that can heat or cool food in the package. The package includes a temperature changing element adjacent to the food item and an offset activation point that prevents damage to the food.
What is needed is a new and improved self-heating pouch that is also self-hydrating and which can quickly heat and hydrate partially or completely dehydrated food or beverage products.